


Hold On

by wapaksoccet13



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapaksoccet13/pseuds/wapaksoccet13
Summary: A phone call can save a life.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This one-shot does make a brief mention of overdosing as does the song that it is based off of.
> 
> I do not own the song, "Hold On" by Chord Overstreet, nor do I own the characters from the web series Carmilla.

You pace back and forth. Your mind is racing a thousand miles a second. Anxiety, fear, anger; they were all there. You couldn't believe it, but then again, you could. Your wife was always reckless, even when you were teenagers. Your wife had always been the selfish one when you were younger. She had never thought about those around her; she was always the center of the universe in her mind. It was only worse growing up in a single-parent household. She didn't have many friends until high school, until she met you and what would end up turning out to be your main friend group. It should have been better with your friends, but it only seeemed to get worse.

  
The climax of her recklessness was your senior year. You were supposed to do a science project together, the one subject she seemed to excel in, but she was already an hour late. You decide to look down at your phone, surprised to see a missed call and a voicemail from her. She's never been one to call you, so it peaks your curiousity to listen to the voicemail. It's the desperation in her voice that sent chills down your spine.

  
"Please...can you...I need you over here...please..." she said in a soft voice before hanging up.

  
She didn't live far from you, so you rush over to her house, noting that only her car is in the driveway. Tentatively, you made your way to her front door, finding it unlocked. You slowly made your way inside, unsure of who all is home. "Hello?" you called, noting how silent the house was.

  
There were no signs of anyone downstairs, so you made your way upstairs to her room. You had been over a few times for past projects, so you knew which room belonged to her. When you reached the top of the stairs, you had seen the bathroom door slightly adjar, the sounds of slight thumping escaping. You opened the door to find her overdosing, and the rest of the day was almost a blur.

  
You remembered shouting on the phone for an ambulance. You remembered pulling her into the shower, hoping that she could keep her conscious until the paramedics arrived. You remembered the fear that coursed through your veins as the thought of losing her was becoming more and more prevalent as the seconds ticked by. You remembered telling her you still needed her. You remembered feeling numb after they loaded her into ambulance and taking her to the hospital.

  
It had been a fight that triggered it, but she had never told you with who or about what. You had your ideas as to who and why, but you were never sure. When she woke to find you patiently waiting beside her hospital bed, her face had been a mixture of surprise and relief. She had been relieved to see you. It was a few days later that you told her your feelings. After that, it was just history.

  
High school then college for you. High school then the police academy for her. Of all things, she had wanted to become an officer, to show people that they could turn their lives around. And she did, powering through all the hardships that stood in her way. You were married after you graduated college. Everything had gone right, or so you had thought.

  
A phone call had woken you up in the middle of the night, and here you were. Pacing the waiting room back and forth as you waited for news. Perry and LaF had just arrived, watching you as you paced back and forth. You could see that Perry wanted to tell you not to worry, but she also knew that you wouldn't listen to her. Fear was taking over your mind, and it wasn't about to release its hold until you knew for sure that she was going to be ok.

  
It was then that a song came on over the speaker. It was announced as one of the top songs being played, but what caught your attention was its lyrics.

  
_Loving and fight_  
_Accusing, uniting_  
_I can't imagine a world with you gone_  
_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_  
_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

  
_You locked yourself in the bathroom_  
_Lying on the floor when I break through_  
_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_  
_Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"_

  
_Hold on, I still want you_  
_Come back, I still need you_  
_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_  
_I swear to love you all my life_  
_Hold on, I still need you_

  
The tears start to run down your face. Your mind goes back to that day, and your legs threaten to collapse underneath you.

  
_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_  
_Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from_  
_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'_  
_Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones_

  
_They took you away on a table_  
_I pace back and forth as you lay still_  
_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_  
_Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"_

  
_Hold on, I still want you_  
_Come back, I still need you_  
_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_  
_I swear to love you all my life_  
_Hold on, I still need you_

  
It's then that you hear the doors to your right open. She's walking down the hall, arm in a cast and talking with one of the doctors. Her smile bright on her face. You can hear Perry and LaF stand up from their seats at the sight of her.

  
_I don't wanna let go_  
_I know I'm not that strong_  
_I just wanna hear you_  
_Saying baby, let's go home_  
_Let's go home_  
_Yeah, I just wanna take you home_

  
She finally turns to you, surprise registering on her face at the sight of you and your friends. It's then that her brain understands why, a small smile on her face as if apologizing for worrying you. She starts to walk towards you, and you find yourself practically running to her. You almost knock her over as you slam into her, arms wrapping around her shoulders and hugging her tight to you.

  
_Hold on, I still want you_  
_Come back I still need you_

  
At the end of the song, a soft mumble seems to fill the room. "Carmilla."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
